


work orders and widows

by jocelynfray



Category: The 100
Genre: AU where clarke doesn't exist, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes assumed it was just going to be a standard job when she got a work order to fix a refrigerator. She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work orders and widows

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU came to me a few months back and I figured I might as well post it. Also this is my first time writing abby/raven so if it's ooc that's why. Comments are always appreciated/encouraged.

"Did somebody call for a mechanic?"

Abby took a deep breath, wiping her eyes before opening the door, answering with "I did, my refrigerator is broken and I was trying to fix it myself but it won't work."

The girl nodded, taking in the older woman's appearance. She looked like she'd recently been crying and had the gaunt appearance of someone who hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, despite being able to afford it going off of the fact that she lived in Alpha, not to mention she was still in her pajamas despite it being 1700 hours.

"Ok, well I'm Raven and I can fix pretty much anything so let me take a look." she said, walking inside the apartment, taking in the big living space as Abby lead her into the kitchen.

"I'm Abby, nice to meet you." she said, forcing a smile as she pointed the refrigerator out to her

"You're a doctor right?" Raven asked, bending down as she looked at the refrigerator. 

"Yeah, I am." Abby answered, taking a seat on one of the stools against the counter, watching her work. She just had to hold it together until Raven left, then she could break down again.

"Are you off call or something?" Raven asked, slightly curious. Doctors normally didn't get breaks, everyone was always sick in one way or another.

"Something like that." she answered

They lapsed into silence as Raven worked, Abby trying to hold back her tears.

After a few minutes, Raven packed up her toolbox and stood up. "Ok, it should be working ok for a while."

"Thanks." Abby said, and then she found herself saying "I'm sorry, I'm not used to having someone come and fix things...my husband used to fix all the broken down electrical appliances, he was an electrical engineer, I've never had to call anyone to fix it before and I'd seen him do it so often I thought maybe I could do it myself but I couldn't and I just made it worse." She wiped her eyes at the end of her rant, embarrassed that she'd broken down in front of a complete stranger.

Raven couldn't just leave her when she was clearly in distress, so she found herself taking a seat next to her. "What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking."

"He got floated...found out something about the Ark, he wanted to go public with it, I told him he shouldn't and I went to Thelonious hoping he'd talk him down but..." Abby laughed bitterly, wiping her eyes angrily. "he arrested him and had him floated. And now I'm on my own and I just...I'm not used to it and I wake up every day and for a moment I forget he's gone but then I remember and it hurts all over again."

Raven cautiously put her hand on the older woman's back, rubbing it gently. "How long ago was this?"

"A few days."

Raven's eyes widened, this woman had had her fucking world shattered mere days ago, it's a miracle she's even functioning.

"The Chancellor's a dick, everyone knows that." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Abby smiled slightly, nodding, before tears started cascading down her cheeks again.

"Come here." Raven said, pulling the older woman closer to her, hugging her gently and stroking her back, feeling Abby's tears soak into her shirt. "You're gonna get through this, it's not always going to hurt like this. I...I lost my best friend a few years ago, he got really sick and we didn't have enough credits to trade in for medicine so he ended up dying...hurt like a bitch for the longest time and it still does, but it's manageable now."

Abby nodded, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, taking comfort in the physical contact that was offered.

After a few minutes, she pulled out of the embrace, wiping her eyes. "Thanks for that Raven, I really appreciate it. Would you like to stay for dinner? It's pretty lonely eating by myself and I'd appreciate the company. Unless you have somewhere to be of course."

Raven's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and she was reminded of how long it had been since she'd last eaten. "No, I can stay."

Abby smiled slightly, saying "Excellent. I have some leftover soup so it won't be a fantastic meal but it's something." she said, getting up and getting the soup out of the refrigerator, dolling it out into bowls and heating it up in the microwave. She handed Raven her bowl and a spoon then sat next to her. They ate in silence but just having someone there made Abby feel better. Raven was happy just to get food in her stomach but Abby seemed like a nice person. When they were finished, Abby took the bowls and put them in the sink. 

"I can help wash up." Raven offered, getting up and walking over to the sink. "I'll dry if you wash."

Abby smiled slightly, and moved so Raven could stand beside her, handing her a dishtowel. "Ok, thanks Raven."

They worked in relative silence, bumping hands every once in a while. Once the dishes were done, Raven picked up her toolbox and Abby walked her to the door. "Thanks for...everything, I guess."

"You're welcome, and if you ever need any more help, just give me a call." 

"I'll do that." Abby said with a smile, closing the door as Raven walked away. She certainly would.


End file.
